The present invention relates to a working platform with a gallery which is mounted on a column and is turnable about the longitudinal axis of the column, which column is axially movably mounted in a shifting bearing and the shifting bearing is pivotably mounted in a pivot bearing for movement about an axis which is oriented transversely of the longitudinal axis of the column, and with a mobile boom which is turnable about a vertical axis with the pivot bearing mounted at the end of the boom.
A working platform of such type is known as a bridge inspection apparatus and is described, for example, in German Pat. No. 1,216,914. Owing to their specific construction, such single-purpose apparatus cannot be utilized for the cleaning of facades of tall buildings or the like. It is already known to employ mobile single-purpose apparatus, known as "skyworker", for work on the facades or the like. Such apparatus consist of several articulately connected arms the last of which carries at its free end a basket for one or two workers. A drawback common to both single-purpose apparatus is that their field of application is limited; this results in undesirable cost-producing idle times which must be charged to the hours of productive use.